1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated scene with inspirational words and more particularly to an illuminated photographic scene giving the appearance of motion of a portion of the scene while the rest of the scene is static.
2. Background of the Invention
Kinetic decorative objects simulating an illuminated scene having the appearance of motion such as an aquarium are known in the prior art. Typically these devices include an endless loop of transparent or translucent material driven between two rollers. Depictions of marine life are printed on the endless loop and rotation of the loop over the rollers simulates motion.
In the prior art, illuminated picture display apparatus use a dynamic film endless loop and a fixed background picture interposed within the loop in order to show its effect on single layer pictures. The displayed picture of these devices is generally a single layer picture which remains stationary while fish, birds or the like printed on the film endless loop are used to impart motion to the scene.
Illuminated photographs are also known in the art. However, a problem which occurs is having the photograph centered in the frame and correctly bordered without the picture being angled, tilted or slipping. Furthermore when the scene is painted on either front of the glass panel which is illuminated on the back of the glass panel the scene loses resolution and color vibrancy.
What is needed is a more realistic simulation of a scene with a clear picture with a part of the scene giving an appearance of motion while the rest of the scene is static.